


Arrowverse Drabbles/Ficlets

by tyl7897



Series: Drabbles/Ficlets [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyl7897/pseuds/tyl7897
Summary: Just a series of drabbles or ficlets set in the Arrowverse*.  May or may not be related to one another.*Haven't used Black Lightning or Batwoman characters yet so that's why they are not in the Fandom section yet
Relationships: Barry Allen/Joe West, Barry Allen/John Constantine, John Constantine/Desmond, John Diggle/Oliver Queen, John Diggle/Roy Harper/Curtis Holt/Oliver Queen/Rene Ramirez, John Diggle/Roy Harper/John Constantine/Barry Allen/Oliver Queen/Rene Ramirez, John Diggle/Roy Harper/Oliver Queen/Rene Ramirez, Roy Harper/Oliver Queen
Series: Drabbles/Ficlets [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824634
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Arrow, Flash, LoT/Constantine

Oliver could not believe how he got into this position and how much he enjoys it. Earlier that day, a man from a respectable business came into his office for a meeting but as soon as they shook hands, the man started to grope himself and saying weird things but was quickly taken out of the office. The rest of the day went fine but Oliver could not concentrate and as soon as he was in the Arrow Cave, he pulled down his pants and started to jack off. After 3 times he orgasmed, the rest of Team Arrow came in, Roy was the first to see and ran over to Oliver, but Oliver pushed him down into his cock and Roy sucked his mentor’s cock willingly. Renee and Diggle then tried to push Roy off, but Oliver grabbed their crotches and Renee caved in right way. Diggle resisted for a second and ordered Felicity to lockdown the place as he pulled off his shirt. 

Felicity did not know what to do so she called Barry Allen and John Constantine. Little did she know, Barry was already infected with this gay virus but was in a later stage thanks to his speed, which sped up it up making him wanting to spread it but not in a horny state all the time. He quickly infected Constantine and soon both was fooling Felicity. As they were observing the males of Team Arrow, Oliver was fucking Diggle as Roy was fucking him as Renee was face fucking Diggle, they got horny and lied to Felicity that they needed supplies. So, they left and then fucked in the closet.

When they got back Constantine did a deep sleeping spell on Felicity and released the lockdown, joining in the fun.


	2. Arrow,Flash,Supergirl,LoT/Constantine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a series of drabbles or ficlets set in the Arrowverse*. May or may not be related to one another.
> 
> *Haven't uses Black Lightning or Batwoman characters yet so that's why they are not in the Fandom section yet

Diggle was different when he came back to his family in Georgia. He was more confident, cocky, and more dominant, questioning Oliver’s orders. One day, Oliver went into his office, and found Diggle was naked and stroking off his black dick. 

“What the hell Dig?” Oliver said, looking away.

“Don’t look away from me white boy,” Diggle said in a commanding tone.

Oliver looked back at Diggle and then notice how huge his partner’s big black cock is, “It’s so big.”

“Yeah you like it huh, white boy? You want to worship it? Become its slut, right?” Diggle said.

“Oh god yes!” Oliver said as he got into his knees and started to suck on the BBC.

Soon after, Oliver got onto his desk and let his new black master fuck his virgin white ass. It was not long for Diggle to get more sluts. He brought a collar for Oliver and made him wore it in public to let people know that this was his white boy. At the Arrow cave, Diggle quickly made Roy and Renee into his sluts while making Curtis join in the fun and dominating them. After, he made Oliver call John Constantine and as soon as he saw Diggle’s BBC, he became a slut for it and when he got home, he became a slut to his black boyfriend, Desmond. John did some magic, making Diggle’s BBC even bigger and got his allies from the Legends and even Superman to become sluts for Diggle’s BBC. Diggle called Joe West to come over, but he told him he was busy fucking Barry and his other sluts so had to take a rain check.


End file.
